


Home Is Where You Are

by mademoizell



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, ohm is horny but flukie isn't, ohmfluke married, they be flirting as always istg, they gonna be fur parents soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoizell/pseuds/mademoizell
Summary: Ohm is always eager to home because his husband, Fluke is waiting.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Home Is Where You Are

_'Noo will surely love this.'_ Ohm thought.

On his way back home, he stopped by the pastry shop he and Fluke love to visit so much during their day-offs, good thing the shop was still open when he arrived.

These past few days, he noticed that Fluke's been craving a lot of sweet things, their stash of sweets from the fridge and pantry were already gone less than 10 days after they had groceries. Another reminder for Ohm to double the sweets he gets next time they go grocery shopping so that they won't run out of them in a span of 1 week, hopefully.

He bought a whole round assorted cake for his husband, though he knew that Fluke is an expert when it comes to both baking and cooking, he still bought it as a gift for his hard-working husband.

Arriving home, he settled his car at the garage of their house. Carefully, he went out of the car holding the cake box with the utmost care. He wouldn't want to drop this on the ground knowing his Noo would scold him for not only wasting cake but also making a mess at their garage.

Going inside their lovely home, he was welcomed by the scent of delicious food his husband was cooking. He stripped off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack, next he slid off his leather shoes, putting them on the shoe rack then putting on his slippers, placing his bag on the couch before making his way to the kitchen where his husband is.

Putting down the cake box on the dining table, Ohm walked behind his husband then wrapping his arms around the tiny waist.

I'm home." He said softly.

"Welcome home." Fluke smiles, turning off the gas stove before turning around to face his husband. "Tired?" He asked, cupping Ohm's cheek.

"My tiredness went away when I saw you."

"Cheesy." Fluke giggled, then pecked on Ohm's lips. "There."

"Thank you." Ohm smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"I made Tom Yum Goong and there's still leftover Pad Krapow that I can heat later." Fluke said.

"Sounds delicious."

"Go put the cake on the fridge then go take a shower."

"Yes, my little husband~"

Ohm placed the cake in the fridge. He took one last glance at his husband who continued cooking dinner before he went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Dinner went well for the couple, they talked about how their day went. It's been a routine for them every day, to have an open conversation all the time to keep their relationship healthy and going strong up until now in their married life.

"Delicious." Ohm groaned in delight, taking the last spoon of food in his mouth.

"Well, you know what they say, the key to a man's heart is through food." Fluke winked at him, taking the dishes to the sink to be washed.

"Let's watch a movie while we eat cake," Ohm suggested.

"Sure. I'll just finish washing these, you go pick a movie but… please no horror." Fluke looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Of course not, Darling." Ohm stood behind Fluke, kissing his temple. "We'll watch something more… _innocent_." He whispered.

"Ohm!" Fluke smacked his husband's chest. "Get out of here!"

"So stingy." Ohm dramatically sighed, walking out of the kitchen.

He was so sure that Fluke blushed heavily when he looked back at his husband.

Sighing, he switched on the television to find movies to watch on Netflix. As Fluke said, no horror this time, also no sexual related movies.

"Ohmmy~ what movie did you pick~?"

"Fifty Shades-"

"The Cat Returns?" Fluke intentionally cut him off.

"S-sure." Ohm really can't say no to his Baby.

The Cat Returns is one of Fluke’s favorite Studio Ghibli movie, no matter how many times they watch it, they’ll never get tired of it.

As Fluke went upstairs to their bedroom to get blankets, Ohm went to the kitchen to get the cake from the fridge, two small plates, and 2 forks, bringing it to the living room and placing it on the coffee table.

He closed his eyes, resting his back on his seat, he felt the smaller body snuggle beside him, with a blanket wrapped around him clutching on the stuffed bear. Fluke leaned down to put a slice of the cake on the plate.

Strawberry cream.

"Feed me?" Ohm asked.

Fluke glanced at his husband, squinting. "Fine."

Well, what's the use of getting two plates and two forks when they're gonna share one plate and fork?

As the movie plays, Fluke begins to munch on the cake, feeding Ohm every once in a while since he knew that his husband isn't that much of a fan of sweets.

“Ohmmy ah~”

“Ah~"

  
Ohm found it really cute when Fluke does that whenever he feeds him. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist, snuggling his face on his neck, inhaling the strawberry scented body wash.

“Babe you smell nice.”

“Ohmmy~ stop, it tickles~ I’m trying to focus on the movie~” Fluke squirmed.

He looked at his small husband lovingly who was focused on the screen, chubby cheeks puffed up as he chewed the cake in his mouth. Ohm didn’t want to bother his busy husband, he just silently admired his features and from time to time, peck on those cheeks.

When the movie finished, they ate 2 slices of the cake Ohm bought. Ohm himself washed the dishes they used for the cake while his husband stayed in the living room covered up with the blanket while watching the midnight news.

"Honey let's go sleep." Ohm turned off the television.

"Ohmmy." Fluke called.

"Yes, Darling?" Ohm effortlessly scooped up his husband, carrying up to their bedroom and laying him down gently on the bed then himself, lying next to the smaller man, cuddling him as always.

"Let's get a cat~" Fluke kissed his husband's cheeks.

"Babe–"

"Please~ I'll do anything please Ohmmy~" Fluke snuggled himself closer.

Sighing, Ohm nodded. "Fine. We're going to adopt one tomorrow."

"I love you so~ much." Fluke giggled.

"And I love you too Darling." Ohm smiled, kissing his husband's soft plump lips.

Ohm could only imagine how chaotic it would be at first when they got a pet, but at least it will make Fluke happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo this is Zel hehe I'm gonna be posting my narration AUs here on AO3 as well.
> 
> Find me on Twitter @_mademoizell for more AUS and prompts!


End file.
